


Celebration Of Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Children, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This is a twist on Grace staying in Hawaii, Are they gonna celebrate?, Is Danny gonna stay too?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: Sorry, A short one!!!*





	Celebration Of Family:

*Summary: This is a twist on Grace staying in Hawaii, Are they gonna celebrate?, Is Danny gonna stay too?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, A short one!!!*

 

The Five-O Team is relaxing after a stressful case, & they were drinking beers courtesy of Chin, & Danny got a phone call, excused himself, He came back & was running his fingers through his hair nervously. He turned to his friends, & said, "Hey", They were concerned immediately, when they picked up on that tone.

 

"Hey, You're all good ?", Steve said & Danny said, "Ummmm, She is not moving", Chin & Kono were confused for a second on who he was talking about, Steve said breathlessly, "Grace", Danny explained further.

 

Danny said looking at the three of them, "The Judge ruled in my favor, Shared Custody, She can't leave the island, She can't leave the island", he pumped his fist to his side, Steve had a big grin on his face, & clapped his hands together, as Danny went to him, smiling, "Huh, huh ?", They hugged, Steve said, "Congratulations", Danny said, "Thank you, Buddy", They let go of the embrace, "Congratulations", Steve said once again, Danny thanked him. He went over to Chin & Kono, whom recovered from their shock, & embraced their friend.

 

"Damn, Danny, That is the best news ever, Brah", Kono said smiling, as she hugged him, & laughed as he spun her around, & set her down, Chin said also with a bigger smile, "It sure is, Brother", They hugged & high-fived each other, Danny addressed Steve about his Courtroom Behavior, Kono & Chin smiled at the banter, & when their two friends clinked their bottles in a toast.

 

When they were done celebrating, Kono said, "Guys, Something is missing", indicating to the table on the lanai, It took the guys a couple of minutes to finger it out, when Kono gave them a "Duh !" look, Steve said smiling & exclaimed, "Oh, Hell Yeah !", Chin said, "Me & Steve will get the grill going", Danny said, "I am gonna go get Grace", & Kono said, "I am gonna set the table", & they went to do their tasks.

 

They had everything set by the time Danny got back with Grace, They had a wonderful evening filled with laughter & fun, Steve said smiling, "Here is to our beautiful girl & flower, Gracie", as he raised his glass in a toast, The Team followed suit, & clinked their glasses against Steve's. Grace made her own toast, "Here is to the best ohana that a girl could ask for", They did the same against Grace's glass, & they continued their evening, til it was time for bed, which Steve invited them all to stay.

 

The End.


End file.
